There are already many dispensing machines for paper wipes, especially those developed by the Applicant, which ensure dispensing either in automatic mode after the user simply pulls the paper or in semi-automatic mode requiring the use of an operating lever. These dispensing machines are operationally reliable but it is not always very easy to implement selection of the operating mode and this requires an extremely large number of parts. Current semi-automatic machines often require repeated intervention or manipulation of the operating lever in order to make the strip of paper emerge from the machine.